


Диалоги о питомцах

by WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Мы не в ответе за тех, кто сам привязался.





	Диалоги о питомцах

— Попробуйте печенье, тает во рту. В Хогсмиде его пекут на собственном сливочном масле.

— Спасибо. Сейчас попробую. — Ньют послушно потянулся за печеньем. Пожалуй, было педагогической ошибкой не научить его отказываться. — Но ведь вы, наверное, пригласили меня не только для того, чтобы взглянуть на рукопись книги? У вас есть какие-то новости?

Новости были. Они летели быстрее, чем любое крылатое существо. Один портрет шепнул другому, другой третьему... хорошо иметь много мёртвых друзей.

— Сперва прожуйте. Гриндельвальд сбежал.

Дамблдор с трудом скрыл усмешку человека, чьи ожидания оправдались.

— Сбежал? То есть, совершил побег? Что-то уже известно о пострадавших?

— Никто из твоих знакомых не погиб. Но правильный вопрос — «как ему это удалось».

— Как ему это удалось? — повторил Ньют с той же охотой, с какой хрустел печеньем.

— Дело в том, что МАКУСА использует магических тварей для транспортировки преступников...

— Тварей? — только теперь Ньют по-настоящему удивился, удивился настолько, что позволил себе перебить собеседника. — Но мне говорили, что в Америке строжайше запрещено разведение и содержание магических существ!

— Всё так. Но для себя МАКУСА сделало исключение. И, как всегда бывает, когда тварей используют, а не изучают, — тамошние мракоборцы понятия не имеют об их особенностях и повадках. В общем, они потеряли следы Гриндельвальда.

— Твари — это как раз по моей части, — отчаянно волнуясь, с обезоруживающей искренностью предложил Ньют. — Как жаль, что я уже не в Америке. Но я попробую помочь, если есть колдографии с места... исчезновения.

— Увы, этих существ вам не удастся обнаружить даже на колдографиях. К счастью, у вас есть я. Я смогу их увидеть.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите... — с ласковым упрёком улыбнулся Ньют, и Дамблдору стало стыдно.

— Это фестралы.

— О. Прошу прощения. — Ньют потупился. — Действительно, я... ещё ни разу не видел фестрала.

— И желаю вам никогда его не увидеть. — Дамблдор налил себе чаю и откинулся на спинку кресла, давая понять, что тема смерти в разговоре его не задевает. — Гриндельвальд, вероятно, уже покинул Америку. Поскольку перелететь океан не под силу даже гром-птице, ему, как и вам, пришлось воспользоваться маггловским транспортным средством. А закрыть маггловские порты МАКУСА не сумеет.

Ньют слушал, то поднося чашку к губам, то опуская её на стол, и не сделал ни глотка.

— Значит, если нам удастся обнаружить, у какого порта и в какое время останавливались фестралы, мы сможем понять, куда направляется нужное судно?

— Именно, мой мальчик. Самое время просмотреть в газетах сводки из-за рубежа, пока чай не остыл.

Следующие часа полтора прошли в сосредоточенном шуршании газетными полосами и буклетами с расписаниями морских маршрутов. Совы, доставившие всю запрошенную Дамблдором корреспонденцию, переругивались между собой на перилах балкона, не зная, что фестралы во время дальних перелётов имеют полезную (с точки зрения фестралов) привычку утолять голод встречными совами. И более ничем не выдают своего местонахождения.

Забавно, думал Альбус, склонившись над магической картой Соединённых Штатов, насколько нам обоим в сущности плевать на проблемы МАКУСА. Ньют хочет произвести впечатление на мисс Голдштейн. Я хочу выиграть время... для себя. В первую очередь для себя.

— Значит, корабль приходит на остров Джерси. Вы сообщите об этом в Министерство?

— Разумеется, сообщу.

— А мне уже пора. — Ньют постучал по крышке часов, и та открылась, издав мелодичное мурлыканье. — Вот, слышите? Это напоминание. Мне нужно дважды в день закапывать лекарство в уши низзла.

— О. Удачи.

Ладони Ньюта, испещрённые с тыльной стороны глубокими царапинами, красноречиво свидетельствовали, что удача ему пригодится.

— Плавание займёт пару месяцев. И, Ньют... не забудьте изобразить удивление, когда вам сообщат, что Гриндевальд на свободе!

Гриндельвальд путал следы — но Альбус не преминул запутать их ещё больше, подкинув мракоборцам ложный след. Всего лишь ошибка. Каждый имеет право на ошибку.  
Ранним утром на пристани Сен-Питер он был один. Только кучка домовых эльфов мёрзла на ветру в ожидании грузового судёнышка, которое раз в полгода увозило с Джерси молоко двурогих коров и возвращалось пустым. Ну, или с пассажиром, как сегодня, — если, конечно, они с Ньютом не промахнулись в расчётах. Письма, не дошедшие до адресатов, — ненадёжные метки маршрута.

Альбус листал рукопись, не столько читая, сколько разглядывая. Чернила менялись на полуслове там, где автора что-то срочно отвлекало. Кое-где страницы были пожёваны, словно их вынимали из гнезда и наскоро разглаживали. Где-то оставались пятна — хотелось верить, что от лекарственных зелий. В паре мест были внесены дополнения мелким, явно женским почерком. Стоило издать эту книгу именно в таком виде, иначе она потеряет половину своего обаяния. А лучше — сделать из неё нечто вроде фамильяра, чтобы читатель мог совместить теорию с практикой. Нужно не забыть поделиться с Ньютом этой шуткой.

«Океанические драконы, — прочитал Альбус, — атакуют крупные суда, поскольку не различают естественные и искусственные источники тепла. Последние кораблекрушения по вине океанических драконов произошли, предположительно, в первом пятилетии нынешнего века. Из-за сокращения популяции гигантских кальмаров, их основного источника пищи, океанические драконы находятся под угрозой вымирания».

Серебристая точка на горизонте увеличивалась и приближалась.

Походка Геллерта на суше была размашистой, как у заправского ловца, только что выполнившего на метле мёртвую петлю. Он не стал спрашивать «Откуда ты узнал?» или «Где прячется отряд мракоборцев?» — если бы он стал его подозревать, Альбус сам заподозрил бы, что Геллерта подменили.

— Что это ты читаешь?

— Похоже, первую в истории магического мира книгу о том, как сосуществовать с магическими тварями, не убивая друг друга. Детям понравится.

— Дети решат, что раз даже нунду не дохнут в клетке, то и им в неволе будет вполне неплохо?

Геллерт подхватил его за локоть и аппарировал на зелёную равнину, в глубине которой виднелось окружённое деревьями озеро. Что может быть абсурднее короткой прогулки на полдороги между островом и континентом, между обманчивым миром и неизбежной войной, между Хогвартсом, к которому как цепью был прикован один, и едва обретённой свободой другого?..

— Славное местечко. Здоровый климат. Я бы вернулся сюда однажды, когда не буду так спешить. А пока меня ждёт выступление на Пер-Лашез — прости, не могу дать визитку.

— На кладбище? Собираешься вызывать духов?

— Помилуй, Альбус, живых там всегда толчётся больше, чем лежит мертвецов. Это же величайшая антреприза, где маги со всего мира могут продолжать работать на публику после кончины, — разумеется, только до тех пор, пока их потомки готовы платить за аренду, иначе покойника выставят со сцены. Ярмарка фетишизма, возможность безнаказанно поцеловать, скажем, Оскара Уайльда...

— И ты собираешься поспорить с их фальшивым бессмертием. Чтобы запомнили тебя, а не их. О, я бы на это посмотрел. Кстати, зачем ты мне об этом рассказываешь? Я не могу остановить тебя сам, но могу сообщить...

— Именно потому и рассказываю. Предупреди своих... ручных зверушек, если они тебе дороги, чтобы они не совались, когда я буду собирать моих. У нас не любят незваных гостей.

— С каких пор ты беспокоишься о моих питомцах?

— С тех пор, — Геллерт замедлил шаг и внимательно заглянул Альбусу в лицо, — когда мы обещали больше не убивать близких друг друга. Но если они полезут сами...

— Я предупрежу, — перебил его Альбус, дёрнув уголком губ.

— Сентиментальные привязанности сведут тебя в могилу. А я слишком задержался.

Геллерт не смотрел на часы — он всегда чувствовал, когда нужно уходить, чтобы Дамблдору его так безумно не хватало.

— Подожди. Что с фестралами?

— Я избавился от них. Они привязались ко мне как собаки и везде ходили бы за мной.

Альбус даже не успел разглядеть, что именно Геллерт использовал в качестве порт-ключа.

— Ты врёшь, — прошептал он, глядя сквозь неподвижный воздух там, где только что стоял Гриндельвальд. — Мы оба их видим. Ты от них не избавился.


End file.
